Sweet Surprise
by Longbourn22
Summary: It's AJ Cook's birthday today...but in CM, so is JJ's.  And she was about to get a surprise birthday present...wait! Make that two! The second one was totally unexpected...and truly sweet!


Today is July 22nd which is AJ Cook's birthday.

And also a dearest friend of mine, JWynn. For those who didn't know her, she was one of our great writers here in fanfic. She was really witty, smart and always seemed so full of life even when she was diagnosed with brain tumor, she died last July 29th one week after her birthday. This story is dedicated to her who loved humor. She would have been 18 years old today.

Rest in peace, my dear friend.

I do not own CM series or its characters.

…

**Surprise, surprise!**

"She doesn't know it yet?"

"Nope."

"Will she kill?"

"Oh yes, without a doubt."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"We? Oh no, I'm not going to admit to this! You are on your own."

"What? But you promised me!"

Chuckles, "And you bought it?"

"I knew I should not believe you. Fine, have it your way. When I'm dead, when you see my dead carcass, you will regret this for the rest of your life!"

"Dead carcass? Let's not exaggerate."

"Please be serious, for once?"

"I am being serious!"

"Yeah, you sure sound like it."

"Are you going through with it or not?"

"I don't know. I just realized the consequences don't match up to the deed…the ratio is greater on the 'I'll kill you' side."

"You never know."

"Oh yes I do know. I know her and her temper!"

"She might enjoy this!"

"I think she'll enjoy dismembering me more."

"Come on, don't chicken out. Besides, it's bought and soon to be here. Don't tell me you're having buyer's regret."

"Yes! And there's no refund or exchange!"

"Should have read the fine print."

"Now you're being Mr. Wise Ass."

"Glad that you're coming around."

"Shut up or when it's your Birthday, you'll be receiving something you deserved."

"Huh! As if I have not heard that threat before."

"Really? From whom?"

"Need you ask?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh! Duh!"

"You don't have to rub it in!"

"Okay, for the last time, are you going to go through with it?"

"I should…then again…"

"Oh for pete's sake! Just do it!"

"You are not advertising for Nike!"

"Very funny!"

"Okay, okay! Don't be pushy!"

Emily finally stood up from her desk and picked up a large package from under her desk and walked towards JJ's office.

Putting the box down carefully, Emily knocked on the media liaison's office then she turned around to see the bullpen, where he was sitting by her. He was giving her the thumbs up. Emily frowned at him and gave him the middle finger. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Come in," JJ replied.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in one quick whoosh, she opened the door and picked up the box.

JJ's eyes widened when she saw the white package with holes and a big red ribbon, a big bow tied on the top.

"If this is for me, you can send it back. I told you I don't want any presents!"

Shoving JJ's placard on the desk aside, Emily put the box down and grinned at her best friend.

"Sorry, this was done before you issued that lame edict. So, you'll have to accept it or I'll be really hurt."

JJ snorted, "As if you will be. You have the thickest skin I've known in a woman!" But she stood up, her curiosity working against her.

"Hey! I don't have thick skin! Just tough."

"Yeah and I'm Erin Strauss in disguise."

Emily laughed, "Not even close. Besides she doesn't deserve anything but a boxful of pins."

JJ laughed as well as she pulled the bow off and heard something inside the box. A sniffing sound.

JJ crinkled her brows, "Em, if this is a live creature…"

Emily didn't reply; she was nervous.

Opening the lid, JJ peered inside and stepped back from the box.

"It's alive."

Emily frowned, "Of course it's alive! It's a puppy!"

"Yeah I know that. But you know how I feel about dogs since…"

Emily knew what JJ was referring to; back a couple of months, in the Hinkle case, she had shot a pack of dogs that were going to kill her and since then, she was terrified of dogs.

"But this is a puppy. It's harmless and it'll help you with your phobia."

"I don't have a phobia!" JJ snapped. "I just don't like dogs."

"Look, I can't take it back. This puppy was flown in from Italy."

"Really?"

Just then, the puppy became fully awaken and began to whine.

JJ looked into the box apprehensively; her mind went back to those rabid dogs growling and snarling. But what was inside was not fearsome, it was looking back at her expectantly.

"This is a puppy? It looked kinda big." JJ remarked.

"It's a Neapolitan Mastiff." Emily explained.

"A Mastiff? Don't they grow into really big dogs?" JJ eyed her friend; had she gone mad?

"Yeah, but the main point is they are the most affectionate, friendly and most loyal dog and not to mention very protective."

JJ felt an emotion surged inside her and giving into it, she reached in and picked up the puppy who instantly began licking JJ's face, making her laugh.

"See, friendly little thing. It's a girl, by the way."

"Guess I'll keep her." JJ said as she tried to fight off the lolling tongue.

By then, she also noticed there was an audience by her doorway.

Dave was in the front, Morgan, Reid and Garcia behind him.

"Guess it worked," Dave said.

"I see Emily is still alive." Reid said, craning his neck to look into the office.

"I knew JJ like it!" Garcia was trying to shove her way into the front which the men let her.

"Happy Birthday JJ," Morgan said, his million-dollar smile shining through.

JJ looked at them, "Are all of you involved in this?"

"That depends," Dave said. "If you're going to maim us, the answer is no. If you're going to thank us generously, then yes, we did."

JJ shook her head as she cuddled the puppy who willingly buried her face into her neck.

"What am I going to do with all of you!"

"Thank you should be in the forefront," Garcia chimed in as she managed to inch her way in and began stroking the soft fur. "Ooh! She is so adorable and so soft!"

"Thank you! All of you! And thanks for letting me confront my…phobia."

Dave grinned as he suddenly walked into the room and planted a big kisser on her surprised lips. "Happy Birthday, cara mia la bella."

JJ was speechless. Dave? Calling her beautiful beloved.

She was not the only one that was speechless. The whole team saw the kiss, and the affectation and then smiles and whoops were heard all around as Morgan smacked Dave's back, calling him a hound dog, Reid was grinning widely as he began to observe JJ's reaction which was a deep blush covering her neck and face.

"Okay, okay…let's all leave them, uh, to whatever…I don't really want to know but if something did happen, I'd want to know the details." Garcia said as she moved out of the office, letting Dave moved closer to JJ.

"Garcia!" the team shouted.

"What?" Garcia glanced at each of them over her green acrylic glasses. "Like you guys don't want to know as well, especially you, Emily!"

"Me?" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't get me started, Emily. I can go on about you and you-know-who and I'm not talking about Lord Voldemort."

"Garcia!" Emily began to reach for her friend's throat.

"Oh!" Garcia moved quickly behind Morgan for protection.

Emily tried to reach for her around Morgan who tried to avoid Emily who was known to have a really mean punch.

In the meantime, Dave shook his head at the commotion outside and walked to the door and closed it.

"Dave…" JJ tried to say something but found that she didn't know what to say…she didn't know how Dave had felt about her and was shocked to know finally that he was reciprocating her feelings.

"Jen, I had wanted to tell you for the longest time, well, since I first met you. I …you…"

JJ reached for his cheek, caressing it, "You don't have to tell me…just show me."

Dave grinned boyishly, "Oh, I intended to."

And he proceeded to do so.

Fifteen minutes later, he murmured to her, "Happy Birthday, Jennifer."

JJ smiled into his eyes; this was the best birthday present she had received…oh yeah, and the puppy too, which she named her 'Bella'.

…The End…

There…hoped you like it!

Please let me know!

Lizzie


End file.
